Light's Newest Hero
by ThE ToAsT MoNsTeR
Summary: 15 year old Alex Robertson Is a normal teenage girl that lives in a average household. Her intrests are only to play her favorite game, Kingdom hearts. She goes on a flight to visit her father but that all changes when she soon meets trouble. But, there is something very weird going on, she saw characters form her video game! What Shall Alex find In her mysterious findings?


Chapter One: My Flight back home.

I sat, staring out my window on the plane. I began to think of what I may do once I get home from my trip seeing my father. I soon grew tired of looking out the window and opened my backpack (which I was quite fortunate to have with me at the moment) and took out my Nintendo DSI and made sure my Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days was in it. I moved a few strands of my black hair out of my face and flipped the switch on the DSI and it turned on. I then started the game and it flashed its main menu and i began to listen to the song Dearly Beloved as it played.

People stared at me as the song played in the quiet plane. Blushing, I quickly drew out my earphones and plugged them into the DS and put them in my ears. I resumed to listening to the music and sadly sighed when the music ended. I pressed the button on the DS to make it go onto 'NEW GAME' i pressed the button again and it directed to me to the difficulty settings of ' Beginner mode ,standard mode, Proud mode, or Critical mode'. I clicked on Critical mode knowing this was about my second or third time playing on that mode and the beginning scene began to play.

===========FAST FORWARD

About an few hour passed on the flight as i continued to play. The lights began to flicker on the plane and i looked outside my window and all i saw was darkness. I yanked out my earbuds and closed my DS and placed it in my backpack. I heard people whisper, concerned if there was going to be a storm on our flight. I layed back on my seat staring at the ceiling of the plane. I then felt the plane jerk and a few screams erupted in the plane.

My eyes snapped opened and i clenched onto my armrests of my chair. I then heard a buzz come from the plane pilots intercom.

"Everybody buckle your seatbelts," The man's voice said. " I'm going to have to fly through this bizzare storm and everybody needs to stay safe."

The buzzing of the intercom disappeared as well as the man's voice. The plane continued to jerk around like a ball being thrown back and forth but insted the ball was us and the wind was our thrower. I quickly put my seatbelt on and began to worry if i was going to make it out of here alive. What would mom do if i died in a plane crash? I shook my head of the thoughts and tried to focus on looking out the window and then i saw something strange appear.

It was a man floating in mid-air and he wore a black coat simular to the ones that those people in kingdom hearts wore. My eyes widened at the thought. This had to be some weird hallucination or something weird with my vision there was no way in hell a character straight out of Kingdom Hearts could exsist in our world. It was just a game this had to be a weird dream. The man then disappeared and i still stared out the window.

The light soon fully gone out and then everything stopped and there was no movement in the plane. Then everything went into motion as the plane stopped and began to fall. There were screams of children and other people as we began to fall. I lied back and closed my eyes awaiting my death to come. I heard a slam and a burst of cold air come in. I then blacked out. No sound surrounded me everything went quiet.

So this is how death felt like huh? not as bad as i thought.

Xigbar's P.O.V.

" Is she gonna wake up?"

"As if, she wasn't awake when i dragged her ass out of that plane." I responded.

Footsteps hit the floor as two men one with blue hair and one with silver hair came near. The silver haired man stopped and looked over the girl's body.

"Ah, what do we have here Xigbar?" The man with silver hair asked.

I stiffened up and sighed as i looked at him straight in the eye.

"This is the girl you wanted remember? well here you go. Took me and Xaldin forever to get this one out of that plane. Though, whoever was in the plane died except her." I explained.

The man with blue hair came to the girl and looked at the man with silver hair.

"What shall we do with her Lord Xemnas?" The blue haired man asked.

Xemnas stared down at the girl and closed his eyes." We shall send her away to that Sora boy until her power is fully awakened. Saix, I entrust you with that task," Xemnas then turned and looked at me. "Thank you for your excellent retrieval of the girl and your triumph won't go unrewarded. But i am afraid she is not ready to serve us yet."

Xemnas then walked off and went back to his office. Saix then picked up the girl and opened a corridor of darkness and went through.

"Aw come on Squall!" Yuffie whined." I want to stay with the girl!"

"It's Leon and Yuffie you cannot stay with the girl do you remember the condition we found her in?" Leon asked.

Yuffie turned to Leon and crossed her arms and had pouted." Yeah but-"

"No buts. now go, and help Aerith. She needs help getting stuff from the shops in town ."

Yuffie groaned, sulking out the bedroom mumbling to herself. Leon smirked but then turned back to the girl. He came closer to the bed she was sleeping on and sat next to her. He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"I hope you wake up soon," Leon whispered. "We all do."

Leon got up from the bed and took one more look down at the girl and sighed. He walked across the room and to the door grabbing the doorknob to the door. He slowly closed it and left.

"For the last time Yuffie stay out of the bedroom!" Leon yelled grabbing yuffies arm.

"I was only trying-"

"What are ya two up to eh?" said a deep voice. " Leon?"

Leon stopped and looked at the man releasing Yuffie's arm. Yuffie rubbed her arm and walked and stood by the man.

"I caught Yuffie going into the girl's bedroom," Leon flashed a quick glare to Yuffie then turned to the man again. Yuffie stook out her tounge at Leon." I just think the girl needs-"

"Aw let Yuffie go see the girl. It's not often we don't see any stow-aways in here Traverse Town now don't we?"

"Cid you don't understand-"

Cid took out his cigarette and blew out the smoke and stared at Leon. " Oh yeah i forgot, we have some old visitors," Cid paused.

"Sora, Donald Goofy come here won't ya?"

The three of them came to the living room and smiled. Yuffie squealed with happiness.

"Sora it's you again," Yuffie smiled at Sora earning his famous goofy smile. Goofy and Donald chuckled. "Glad to see you guys!"

Sora smiled." It's good to see you and the others good again."

Cid took out his cigarette and blew out some smoke and crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. Leon sighed and walked passed sora and stopped in the middle of the room and stared at the door.

" Ya gonna greet them Leon?"

"Please excuse me for a bit Cid. There's something i need to check something out."

Leon left the house leaving Cid with a disappointed look written across his face. Cid turned to the gang and shrugged to them.

"Sorry 'bout old Leon," Cid apologized." Leon's been quite not himself for a while. The young man has been having a hard a bad time for a while."

Sora looked around knowing something wasn't right. "Why? What happened?"

Cid pulled his Cig out of his mouth and threw it on the floor crushing it with his foot. He took a deep breathe and exhaled fresh air. Cid turned to Sora.

"He found a girl and-"

"Wait he found a girl? As in girlfriend?" Sora asked.

Cid shook his head." Nah, he found a girl on the streets and she hasn't woken up,"

"Oh."

Sora then began to look around the place, scouting it out once more. He smiled at Donald and goofy, they smiled.

"Would it be ok if I went to see the girl?" Sora asked.

Cid sighed ."I suppose, but y'all better be careful, hell do we know what's going to happen. One toe out of line and Leon'll surely beat you upside your little head," Cid then turned to Donald and Goofy."And why don't you two stick with ol' Cid. While you two are with me, why don't you visit your nephews Don'? Huey,Dewey and Louie? Those rascals have been just itching to see their uncle."

Donald face palmed. "Don't remind me about those trouble makers..."

Sora hugged Donald tightly from the behind ."Oh stop exaggerating Donald, They aren't THAT bad. Well any worse than me." Sora said.

Goofy chuckled."Ah-hyuck that's right Donald!" The three hugged each other. Donald gave a small smile trying not to admit his happiness.

The three broke off from each other and Sora turned to the hallway. Cid, Donald, and Goofy went to the door. Sora waved at them and turned to the hallway and looked for the room the girl was In.

"Last door to the right Sora," Cid yelled, walking out the door.

Sora stopped." Alright, thanks Gramps,"

"I an't your Gramps god dammit!"

Sora laughed listening to Cid's outburst while walking to the door to the girl's room. He found the room's door and placed his hand on the door knob. With a twist of the knob, sora went into the room and saw a girl. He walked in and stared in awe.

"She is...beautiful.." Sora murmured.

Black hair caressed the girl's face, it was long but was tucked under her body. From what he could see, it went to her lower back. Her face was pale as sand from the beach but had a slight tint of tan. Her breathing appeared slow, but paced. Her hands clutched the sheets as if she was in pain or was having a bad dream. Sora pulled up a chair next to the girl's bed and sat in it, staring. She was something different.

Sora place his gloved hand on top of hers. "I know you may not hear me but, I'm Sora. Whoever you are, I know your there somewhere, and when you wake up, I'll be here to greet you. I know you're a good person so don't be a lazy bum and come on out!" Sora encouraged, laughing remembering his friend Kairi saying the same thing to him back at the Islands.

"I know you may not hear me but, I'm Sora. Whoever you are, I know your there somewhere, and when you wake up, I'll be here to greet you. I know your a good person so don't be a lazy bum and come on out!" said a voice inside me.

Who was that...? And where am I?

I looked around and all I saw was darkness and I felt myself float in the air. It was cold and lifeless...am I dead?

An orb of light arose from out of the dark, its color shown Blue-ish green. I felt calm at the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?" my voice rang, echoing.

...

No response.

I have to get up somehow...but how?

I came to the light and it went to me, there was warmth raidiating from it.

Sora sighed and once again stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" Rang a voice in Sora's mind.

Sora looked up shocked but then his eyes lowered and flashed with determination.

"I'm Sora...Are you able to talk to me?" He asked.

"I'm Sora...Are you able to talk to me?" the voiced echoed again into the oblivion.

I gasped."I am not sure but I want out of here! Can you help?" I yelled into the orb.

The orb floated out of my hands and flew towards a newly found door. I followed it and I placed my hand on the golden handle and turned it. A voice then stopped me.

"A path to your awakening is in your hands, A journey lies ahead of you. If you choose to go through, you will have to forget your past and come to your future. Meaning, You shan't tell others their destinies or they will be rewritten and you will disappear. Do you wish to still go through?"

"Yes." I then turned the handle.

I jolted up in cold sweat looking around the room fraticly. A boy stared at me, he had spicky brunette and ocean blue eyes, a smile plastered across his face. He hugged me tightly, my eyes widened in surprise. I had looked around the room as I was being squeezed to death.

"Um...hi...do I know you?" I asked, confused.

Sora let go of me he looked excited...man did this guy look like he was going to explode from everything.

"I'm Sora," He greeted." I'm glad you are finally awake... I forgot to ask, who are you?"

I sighed. Man I was already bombed with questions doesn't this guy ever stop talking?

"I don't know who I am,"

"What do you mean 'you don't know who you are'? Not even your name or where your from?"

I shook my head." Nope."

Sora rubbed his neck and paced through the room thinking. I heard a knock at the door and Sora stopped and opened the door. A muscular man with brown hair and a scar across his face stood in the doorway. He stared at Sora.

"What are you doing in here Sora and why aren't you with-," He stopped and froze when he

Saw me. He walked over to me and examined me.

Something about this man. I thought. Is strange...what is with these people?

"Sora I need you to go get Aerith,I'll deal with you later. I just need to talk to her alone got that?"

Sora nodded, heading for the door."Got it Leon." Sora then left the room.

I looked away from the man taking my attention to the forest green wall which didn't really seem to appeal to my taste. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, causing me to look at him. He sat on the chair and looked at me.

"I'm sorry if I frighten you...I kinda have that effect on people. Just thought I clear that with you..by the way my name is Squall Leonheart. My 'Close' friends call me Squall but I prefer Leon do try to call me Leon. The nitwit that you saw was Sora...I swear that kid is an emotional typhoon. He can easily kill everybody with his excitement,"

"I can tell," I laughed.

"He is not the brightest one out of the bunch but you gotta learn to put up with them..." He trailed off in thought.

"Say, what is your name...and where did you come from?" he asked.

I looked down." I really don't know..."

Leon's eyes widened in both surprise and shock." You serious?"

I nodded ."Yeah, I don't remember anything,"

Leon crossed his arms. "That's strange..."

There was then a knock on the door along with hushed talking. Leon got up and opened the door amd there appeared a girl in a pink dress. She had brunette hair that curled and was put up in a pink bow. Aside stood a small girl with raven black hair at the length of her shoulders. She gave away the appearance of a spunky and sporty. Leon moved out of the way and they came in. Strangely Sora wasn't here.

"Oh my god! She's awake!" Exclaimed the girl with black hair.

Leon sighed."Why did you even bring her in Aerith? You know she would just cause this much noise,"

"She insisted anyway...Even before she woke up." Aerith sighed. She sat her basket of flowers down on the chair and looked at me closely.

"I talked to her," Leon said."She doesn't know where she came from either."

Aerith nodded, backing away. "Well then she'll just have to try her best to remember. I bet if she went with sora for the rest of his journey she's bound to remember something about her past,"

"But what about the heartless?" Yuffie yelled.

"Relax...I have a feeling she may have a 'key' too,"

"You got to be kidding Aerith...That's not possible."

Aerith smiled." To you it might...why don't we let the girl have some space and let her explore Hollow Bastion,"

Leon sighed. "But she still needs a name for the time being,"

"How about Misa?" Aerith suggested.

"Alright that sounds fine. What do you think ?" Leon asked looking at me.

I nodded." Sounds fine." I smiled, getting out of bed.

I looked at myself seeing that I was in ripped clothing. My torso was slashed in the middle exposing a small portion of my bra. My blue jeans were ripped on the legs leaving little strands exposed. I found a couple bruises on my arms but noticed they had healed over time. I turned and looked at Aerith, with a twinge of worry in my brown eyes. She sighed.

"I guess I have to lend you some of my clothes Misa, I'm afraid if you go out like that you'll drag some 'unwanted' attention," Aerith said.

"But your clothes do the same...except only repel men. Boys don't like pink though I don't know why not you." Yuffie stated. This earned a glare coming from the flower girl.

Leon sighed, waving his hands in defense heading to the door. He motioned me to come along.

"As much as I love to chat with you two, I feel the need to yack from your girly discussion. I am sure Cloud

wouldn't mind if we borrowed some of his clothing-"

"CLOUD'S CLOTHES?" both of them yelled.

Leon nodded, sighing taking my hand and directing me out the door. "Yes now let's go. Shall we Misa?"

I nodded and we left the room.

Me and Leon walked down the hall of the house and went out. The place around the house was made of stone. The sky was a light purpleish-orange and in little position I was in, I saw a strange looking black castle in the distance. I stopped walking.

"Leon, who's castle is that?" I asked. He looked at it then at me.

"That place? Don't go near it, some unwanted people lurk that place and a friend of mine, Cloud he well, goes there every day ending up in fights with his Rival, Sephiroth. Now listen," he looked at me seriously taking me by the shoulders.

"That man is dangerous...really dangerous and if you go around there you could get killed on the spot. Sephiroth killed Aerith due to her family links..I wasn't around at this time to help but Cloud told me this after the incident. A friend of ours gave their life to bring her back after we place in what we call the life stream. And well...we got her back..but in return we had to give up something special."

(*cough* *cough* equivalent exchange reference from full metal alchemist)

I Nodded." That's sad..." Leon then handed me his coat and I took it.

"Wear this." he said.

I put it on and I had felt Instantly warm.

Leon and I came up to this house similar to the one we were at only a little ago. I could see more of the castle from where I was at. A crow stood, perched at a street lantern.

"Kawwww." It sqwaked

Leon shooed it away with his hand making the bird fly away letting black feathers fall to the ground. He walked onto the doorstep of the house and knocked on its door. I walked to the door and stood there waiting along Leon.

"Hey cloud!" Leon yelled while knocking on the door." You here?"

He stood quietly growing impatient and he open the door only to find the place trashed with clothes, books, papers at a disarray. We closed the door and the house was completely pitch dark. Leon sighed but was relieved to find a flashlight in the messy heap in the corner. Leon turned it on and flashed at me.

"God this place is a mess...dammit Cloud...sometimes I wonder how he manages to keep this place," he pointed the light at the hall way and at the end of the hall was a door meaning it was clouds room.

"His room is down there...i guess you can find some clothes in his dresser. Just watch you step as you go there." Leon warned.

I nodded and stepped over a couple books and went down hall. As I walked there I took Leon's coat off knowing that is going to want it back when I was done. I got to the door and opened it

Slowly, the door sqeeking. Amazingly, the room was clean and not a total mess. I walked over to the dresser which was made of deep red wood. On the top it lied pictures of people, four pictures to be exact.

In each picture had a smiling blonde with ocean blue eyes. In one picture the blonde stood with a buff black male and a slightly tan girl with long black hair and brown eyes. In the middle of them all were two kids. Both looking at about ten or eleven. I looked at the other pictures and then stopped and smiled.

This guy must be Cloud.

I opened the top drawer of the dresser to find long black shorts that went to my knees, I took those out. I opened the middle drawer to find multiple colored shirts some black,white, red, green and some other colors. I took out a black v-neck shirt though it looked like it looked it was going to be snug on me but not a lot. You could barely tell it was even a v-neck.

Finally, I got to the last drawer and opened it to find a sleeveless black hoodie with some silver designs on it. Man did this guy have everything I swear he could last a month with these clothes. I then began to get dressed in the clothes.

I walked out the room to find no sign of Leon. But I DID find a note on the table in the kitchen. It was for me from Leon.

Dear Misa,

Meet me at the town's market place it's not far from here so be careful and do not go near that area I told you about earlier.

-Leon

I closed the note with a slight smile and stuffed it into my pocket. I opened the door and walked out closing it behind me. Though I really want to check out that castle...I'm sure he wouldn't care if I were missing for a few extra minutes...I guess, Away to the castle I go.

I walked down this desolate stone path as the area grew darker and darker as it drew nearer to night. The path then went to rock and I kept kicking the gravel as I went through. The path ended at a spot where you can see the castle, i walked further some more and stopped.

"Whoaaaa," I muttered. The place looked partly destroyed.

I then felt the wind gust from the back of me. I didn't bother turning so I just kept staring.

"Well well well...," said a deep voice." Look at what the cat brought...your new...I suspect your a friend of Cloud's aren't you?"

I turned and this guy scared me. He had grey eyes, pale skin and super long silver hair. He had a curious look on his face. I shook my head.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sephiroth , what is yours?" he asked.

"M-my name is Misa...Sephiroth.."

He circled me drawing his sword out, please tell me he isn't going to formaly kill me.

"You look interesting...tell me, your not from around here are you?"

I nodded."From what I remember, you see, I can't remember my past at all...and well some really nice people took care of me for the time being,"

He pointed his sword at me."Then let me enlighten you a bit...I want you to show me how powerful you are and MAYBE I'll help you get your memory back."

I then felt something in my hand and I looked down. It looked like to be a sword in a shape of a key.

(just so you know it's the oblivion keyblade.)

What the hell is this?

Sephiroth then came to me with his sword and threw an attack at me. Not knowing what to do, I blocked him with the blade trying to hold back his power with all my might.

"So you have one of those...why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a smirk.

I jumped back and stood my ground staring at him. Looks like I'm gonna have to fight with something I never had with before.


End file.
